The present invention relates generally to a caster and more specifically to a hubless caster for use in office furniture (chairs, tables, desks) as well as other devices or conveyances used primarily for transport of materials and pushed by hand (grocery carts, wagons). This new device is a caster that allows better inherent stability, easier rolling, and affords easy customization to enhance the overall aesthetic of the supported object (chair, table, cart, file cabinet, or other pieces of furniture). For the purpose of this patent, the attached device will assumed to be an office chair.